Safe and Sound
by Springflowerangel
Summary: About a woman who was kidnapped at a young age but she escapes the same people meeting people that will protect her, end up being friend's and even finding love. PieNi(PietroxNicole)
1. Chapter One

Me: Howdy my little darlin's~ Here's my Avengers Marvel fanfic I had on DA but I decided to put it up on here, It's a PietroxNicole(OC) so if you do not like it? Don't bother to read this. I have someone beta this who is like a sister to me from another mother. I do not own anything, but I do own my OC's Like Nicole, her mother, Grace and her daughter Stephine. I did draw art of them just not Grace yet. DA username is "Kairi-The Siren" I have a folder in my gallery that says "Avengers" that's where the art of Nicole ect. are at. Any who~ Enjoy!

...

Safe and Sound

Chapter One: The Escape Plan

...

'Safe and Sound'

That's what my mom told me that day, the day those people kicked down our front door and took me away from my mother. That started the worst life being poke and prod by these stranger's with white coats. I was tested when I was three years old, all those years went by with a painful memories passing by through my eye's but...today, today is the day I escape and go home back to my mom.

...

Nicole's POV

I knew what I'm going to do would be drastic but I want out! They can't cage me in forever. So I started my first plan; Get them to open the door to my room knock them out, 2nd plan; sneak out of this stupid place and never turn back. So I went on my knees wrap my arms around my stomach groaning in pain making fake cry and whimper smirk on the inside when the door made a swooshing sound.

"Hey, what's wrong." when I knew he was down near me I spring up and knocked him out by hitting his pressure point between his neck and shoulder.

I stood up pulled the soldier to the crappy make shift bed took his uniform off it was baggy but it'll have to do for me to escape, I took his gun walk out of the room locking it with the the soldier's ID card then walk I was nervous when some other soldiers said hi so I nodded and wave my hand then walk more until I was close to the exit when the alarms went off I knew it was my time to run so I did but not with out the soldiers finding out I was in disguise and shooting at me.

I stop look around taking off the soldiers uniform and left gun but not before smashing it into pieces and buried the bullets into the ground, then I ran again until I needed to catch my breathe lean my back against a tree.

"...I'm free...f-finally." I hiss in pain look down to my left leg to see blood, I lift up the dirty gown to see I was shot on my upper outer thigh I cursed "Crap, I hope I didn't leave any blood trails..." I rip the bottom of the gown and tied it tightly where my wound was showing more of my bruised bare legs "I have to keep going...I must be close."

~~Skip~~

I smiled when I saw civilization stumbled in the town ignoring people staring and whispering about me I was close to home the whole time, with all my strength I barely made it up the steps to my house trying to open it but it was locked? So I knocked; please God let my Momma be here and alive. I prayed with all my heart my heart jumped when the door was unlocking then open but who saw wasn't my mom it was some a teenager look 18 I think look me up and down slowly frowning.

"Who're you?"

A frown appeared on my dried lips "I'm looking for a woman who owned this house, her name is Caroline Wright."

"Huh? Hold on...Mom!"

A woman with shoulder length dirty blond hair walking to the front door wiping her hands then the teenager walk away in her room probably.

"Can I help you dear?" I wring my hands nervously "I-I told your daughter I was looking for a woman who originally owned this house?"

"Ah, you must mean sweet old Caroline Wright. Hmm you do have her eye's...are you related to her?" I nodded happiness hit me finally someone that knows her

"Yes! Caroline Wright is my mother, d-do you know where she is right now?" my smile turn into a frown when she look at me with such sympathy in her green orbs "I'm sorry dear but Caroline isn't alive anymore, she passed away a year ago by a heart ache it was her daughter's 23rd birthday and now I can see your her daughter, you have her eye's." she gave me a smile my mom would give me when I came home from school.

"N-no...i-it can't be true!" my whole world shattered then and there

"Hun? You look pale... ! Oh my, your bleeding!"

I must of loss too much of blood and I didn't realize it until now, my vision blurred while I swayed seeing the woman moving her lips in a panic then I was plunge into darkness.

...

Beep...beep...beep

What's with that beeping sound? It sounds like it's coming right next to me...

"Do you know her name, age, anything at all ma'am?"

Huh? Voices so they must be people...then where am I?

"I don't know Doctor. She just appeared at my front door asking for her mother I knew very will ever since she gave me her house...But we can find out by looking up her last name? It should be under 'Wright' her mothers name is Caroline."

It's that lady...did she take me inside the house or took me somewhere else? Why can't I move? Open your eye's!

It took all my strength to force my eye's open to see a white ceiling, then I turn my head to see a window then I saw what was making the beeping sound it was some kind of machine. I wanted to sit up to see the lady I guess I made a sound and pair of hands gently push me down.

"It's okay hun, your at the Hospital, I brought you here when you fainted..." I stare at the lady

"T-thank you ma'am."

She chuckled "Oh please, call me Grace. Now..." she pulled over a chair sat down at the side of the bed "...I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way...me and the Doctor look you up and surprisingly you were kidnapped by some men, Caroline fought with all her might to find you but now...you came home hoping to reunite with her, I'm so sorry deary." she put her hand on top of mine that was sticking out from the white covers with a IV, I flinch seeing it I guess she saw it.

"Don't tell me those same people who took you did things to you." I wanted to tell her but I hardly know her and I wish to not remember all those test they did on me.

"I-I rather n-not talk about. I-If you don't mind?" she gave me a kind motherly smile "Of course hun, I am a stranger to you of course, why don't I go see the Doctor when you can leave." she got up from the chair and walk out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

How do I hide now? Their going to look for me probably hurt people I get close too...I can't do that to Grace and her daughter, I have to leave.

I carefully but painfully took the IV out push the covers off my legs to see I was in a cleaner gown then I had on and a fresh bandage around my thigh, getting off the bed was hard but I had to leave before Grace comes back. I found some clothes Grace must of left them for me so I can leave with, I quickly put the clothes on and open the big window to see it was a long ways down so I had no choice but to walk out of the Hospital.

Thank god Grace put a hoodie jacket in the clothes she pick for me so I can hide my face with the hood of the jacket, I was walking around pumping into people until I stop at the biggest building I've seen I had to crane my head back to see a huge 'A' it look like it was in a battle or something but I was carious but I walk pass it bumping into someone apologize to the person not noticing the guy push his sunglasses down raise his eyebrow and push the sunglasses back up and walk into the building with a other guy with glasses.

...

Me: It seems she ran away, will the Avengers get involved? Just keep on reading darlin's~ Ciao!


	2. Chapter Two

Me: Howdy! Here's the second chapter darlin's~ I do not own any anything but I do own my OC's liek Nicole, Caroline, Grace, Stephine! So please enjoy this chapter~

...

Safe and Sound

Chapter Two: Shot in The Back

...

Nicole's POV

I was enjoying the fresh air again not worrying about people staring at me with blood all over me but not this time I'm all cleaned up...Grace is probably worried about me but I have to keep my distance for now until those people stop chasing me, I was sitting at a bench munching on some food I stole at the store. I was finishing my lunch, when I heard some commotion, and people rushing over to the river line. I frowned, and followed the people, seeing a little kid drowning, as people tried to get to the little boy. However the water wasn't allowing them to reach him, but the boy seemed to have one of his feet stuck on something under water and was drowning. I saw this, and I started to push the people aside, to pass, telling them to back away. Surprisingly, they did, and I slowly clasped my hands. I then raised them up, seeing the water holding the boy, upside down and I made the water take him to where everyone was. The water put him down gently, and then I sent the water go back into the river line.

When the people quickly rush to the little boys side I walk away hands in my sweat shirt pocket, I stop at a park sat down at the swing set push myself on it slightly.

 **Avenger's HQ**

Tony Stark was sitting at his desk typing away at his computer bringing up a screen in mid air when his AI FRIDAY told him of a breaking news. He cross his arms but put his right hand under his chin watching with interest a young person with a hood on it's head making the water bring the drowning kid to land then walks off.

"Interesting...FRIDAY rewind and freeze the screen when the person turns around."

'Of course Mr Stark.'

FRIDAY rewind it then freeze it right when the person turned around "Enhance the picture 100% please." FRIDAY enhance it showing 'her' face some "Wait...I seen that person before..." he then remembers someone bumping into him when he came home "Damn...I guess I have to find this person...I wonder if the team is ready for a search party...nah! I'll call them any ways."

Back to Nicole's POV

Walking around no place to go was a buzz kill, like seriously; people are rude sometimes telling there kids not to get near you or they're get sick...seriously people? I'm not a ill homeless chick! Will I am homeless but I'm not some sick chick! The nerve of them sometimes. I huff found another spot to kick it; which was a alleyway.

I zip up the sweat shirt put my hands in the pocket nice and toasty and I fell asleep not a comfortable position but it'll have to do until I can find a job, get money and then rent out a apartment...hopefully.

I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air looking around my surroundings realizing I was free, I smiled at that word 'free' it felt good to think it. I groan when I got up body cracking and popping each time I move but I stretched some until my body got used to it then I was off strolling around town hoping to find a 'Help Wanted' sign but no such luck.

I was going to call it quits when I saw a restaurant window with a sign being set up on the outside of it saying; 'Help Wanted', I quickly rush over to the big guy "Excuse me sir? I was wondering if your putting that help wanted sign up?"

The man scoff looking me up and down "You? You're nothing but a homeless girl, now beat it or I'll call the cops."

My lips went into a straight line

"...Sorry, but if you want help I don't think you wont hire anyone with that attitude sir, better yet it'll be a waste of your time cause your nothing but a slimy, dirt bag that always look and see the person from the outside but you should get to know that person before you judge oneself...prick." I huff push my black hair over my shoulder and turn around to walk away until I heard his voice.

"...Hey, wait...Sorry kid. Listen I've been having a shitty day I had to lay my waitress off cause she was stealing money from the cash registers. I really need someone or I have no choice but to shut this place down until I do get someone." I was upset with his attitude before but momma told me to always 'forgive and forget'.

I sigh "I understand but you shouldn't take it out on people that did no harm to you sir, but if that help wanted sign is still available I would love to take that job." smiles more kindly.

"...Very will, sorry again. Now do you have any other cleaner clothes then those?" he points out how the clean clothes Grace gave me was not slightly dirty, I shook my head "No, I'm afraid not...I can get new clothing when I get my first pay." I promised him.

After that he walk me inside showing me where everything is and show me my paper card so I can punch in when I show up and leave, he handed me a towel so I can go up stairs to his little house it was nice to be connected to his work, he told me to get washed up and he'll wash my clothes while I'm in there.

...

Wanda's POV

I was just enjoying reading a book that I just bought when that Stark came barging into MY room when I suddenly felt a vision coming on, it was a young woman in her young 20's with long black hair with tint of blue in her bangs smiling serving people when these men came barging in put a gun to her temple she didn't want to give him the money at the counter then the guy pulled the trigger then my vision ended. I scoff when I see Starks hand waving in front of my face so I swatted it away "What do you want Stark?"

He smirked his cocky grin "You had a vision, didn't ya? Good was it about the breaking news of some girl? Was she wearing a sweat shirt hoodie over her head by any chance?"

I scoff "Who do you think I am Stark! And yes; I saw a girl in my vision but it didn't end will for her...I think I know where she is so don't worry the others like you always do Stark." I got up grab my jacket "Oh and I'll be borrowing Vision this time, need a extra hand just in case."

I ignored Stark while he threw one of his childish arguments when I felt a breeze hit the back of me so I stop to sigh turn my head to the right to see my dear twin brother Pietro he has his arms cross with a frown on his face.

"And where are you going sister?" I roll my eye's but smile at his brother protective side of his "I'm finding a girl I saw in my new vision...she's in danger also I'll be okay Pietro I'll be taking Vision with me."

Right when I said that here comes Vision walking over "Hello Wanda, Pietro. I was informed you need my assistance with something to do with a girl?" I nodded "Yeah, come on Vision! Let's go before it happens."

"Wait!" Pietro used his super speed to block mine and Vision's path making me huff in annoyance "If you're going, I'm going too! We stick together."

"...Fine, but don't you dare get in my way and listen for once."

"If we are finished with this chat, I think we shall leave, what Mr. Stark informed me before he sent me to find Wanda; This girl has powers and she's in danger of dying."

...

Nicole's POV

I was enjoying my time with this job, serving people their food, and actually having nice chats with all the people and even getting to know some of the people too I was having so much fun I didn't hear a new costumer walk in when I walk to the cash register putting the money my costumer handed me for their bill for their order when I heard someone clear their throat, I look up when I close the cash register to see a woman who look beautiful, a handsome guy with silver/white hair and a odd guy.

"Oh! May I help you? Do you need a table for three." smiling brightly

"...Yeah, but can we get that table." she told me- I mean it sounds like she ordered me in a nice way like she has to be at the table but I smiled nodded

"Sure! This way you three." I grab three menu's then walk them to the table she requested. I put the menus on the table "Do you three wish for any drinks before I come back to take your order's?"

"I'll just have water same with my brother here." shoves her thumb at the white/silver hair guy "hey!" she huff wave her hand dismissing it "What about you Vision? Want just water as will?"

"Yes, I do not mind some water since it is healthier for the human body." I was amazed by this guy but with the alien attack and such after Mr. Greg told me about Stark and some hero's saved the world so it doesn't bother me.

"Okay, I'll get your water then I'll be back to take your orders." I walk to the kitchen grab three glass then pored ice water in the glass put them on a tray then turn around step one foot into the lions den and I already on the floor surrounded by the broken glass and wet from the water.

"You little bitch! This was my favorite shirt! I was going to go easy but not anymore." I was confuse at this man looking up at this odd guy with a black hat on him, a wet t-shirt with a leather jacket and what's more...he took out a gun shooting it above him getting everyone's attention then point it at my face but I kept my eyes on him not wavering once. "Now, your going to go to the cash register and hand me all your money then I wont hurt anybody, but you sweetcakes I'm going to shoot your brains out!"

I was hearing Mr. Hank begging me to give the money to him but I narrowed my eyes I had my hands flat on the floor where the water was I was ready to use the water when the lady and two guy's interrupted it.

"Let her go, or I'll send you to hell." the guy look at the lady and two guys but that gave me my sign to use the water, I fling my hand to him which the water followed the water slap his face hard sending him through the window, I stood up catching my breathe.

"Whoa! That was wicked...we'll handle it from here people!" The silver/white hair guy inform everyone

I watch those three took care of the guy tied him up on the ground outside the restaurant, I was standing with the lady in red thanking her finding out her name is Wanda, her brother is Pietro and the odd guy is Vision.

No One's POV

What anyone notice was the guy still had a grip on his gun moved it so it pointed right at Nicole who had her back to him talking to Wanda who stiffened eye's clouded a little bet but before she could yell or push Nicole away the guy pulled the trigger. Nicole look down seeing her uniform staining red at her chest her legs wobbled then she crumbled to the ground but not before Pietro caught her in his arms.

Pietro moved her carefully in his arms look at his sister and Vision "I'll take her to the Hospital! Inform Stark right away!" then he took off using his super speed.

...

Me: Damn, she finally meet's Wanda, Pietro and Vision and that happens to her. Will she survive? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	3. Chapter Three

Me: Hi Darlin's! Third Chapter already~ In this chapter you get to meet the team of Avengers~ I just hope you'll enjoy Tony getting soaked lol I just own my OC's nothing else! Enjoy~

...

Safe and Sound

Chapter Three: Realization's

...

Nicole's POV

Everything was muffled kind like you were under water and your ears get plugged by the water. I was hearing frantic voices and beeping noises near by I felt a warm hand holding my hand and it left just like that, fear went through my veins I felt scared I was desperately searching for that warm hand but I couldn't, fear and panic doesn't cut it how I'm feeling right now. My chest was tight, memories of me being shot hit me 'I was dying'

Please no, I finally got my freedom. Why now?!

No One's POV

Stark and the others set for Thor who was with Jane at the moment was sitting patently for the Doctor to tell them how the girl name Nicole was faring. When the said Doctor walk over to Stark everyone shot out of their seats specially Pietro with his super speed was the first one to ask if she was okay.

"Calm down everyone, the girl name Nicole is going to be okay. She flat lined on us two times but we kept bringing her back, she's just resting. Now where is her parents?"

They all look at each other realizing they didn't know, they did just met the girl. Stark cleared his throat about to say something when a worried woman with a young daughter behind her rushing over to them.

"Is she alright?!" the daughter tried to calm her mom down but it was futile

"Calm down ma'am, are you Nicole's mother?" she frown shook her head "her mother isn't here but I'm her mother's friend, I was watching her before but she up and disappeared on me when she woke up from this Hospital."

The Doctor face click in realizing it "Ah Nicole Wright. Doctor Adam informed everyone I wasn't thinking but now I remember who she was, you may go see her first and I need you to sign some papers afterwards if you please."

She nodded and follow the Doctor to the room but not before telling her daughter to stay. The woman; Grace, sat down on the chair near Nicole's bed stroking her black hair lovingly.

"I wont let you disappear on us, what ever it takes I'll make sure she stays safe Caroline."

Nicole's POV

 _Beep...beep...beep_

What is with that annoying beeping sound?

 _Beep...beep...beep_

Wait...that sounds like the heart monitor the last time I was at the Hospital, I force my eyes to open but I regretted doing that I shut them back tight groan put my hand on my face blinking my eyes some until my eyes got used to the bright lights seeing I was at a Hospital for sure; thankfully no one wasn't around I had to leave, I don't want people to shun me for my powers or those people find me I don't want to be caged up anymore.

With shaky hands I pulled out the IV, I flinch tossing it aside took off the heart monitor stuff off my chest then stood up walk over to where I saw my clothes took off my Hospital gown then put my cleaner clothes I was giving it seems I slowly turn the knob then poke my head out seeing anyone looking my way which isn't so I walk calmly out of the room close it and walk to where the entrance was but I quickly rush behind the corner peek out around the corner seeing Grace and her daughter talking to...isn't that Wanda, Pietro with them? And some other people I didn't even know.

"I guess I'll have to sneak out back." I whisper to myself turn around and walk to the back but I saw the same Doctor that I saw the first time I came here talking to a nurse about something I wanted to hit my head against to wall but I didn't want to draw any attention on me, so I found the roof stairs. I opened the door close it behind me not noticing the Nurse that was suppose to check on me rush over to the Doctor telling him I was gone.

No one's POV

They were just talking, Grace told them how Nicole was at her front door hurt when there was a panic she frown walk over to a nurse.

"What's going on?"

"A patent disappeared from her room when one of the nurses went to check on her." she rush away to help find the missing patent.

Grace eyes widen rush to the room Nicole was but no sign of the young woman "Mom? Where's that Nicole chick?" she look at her daughter worry shine in her eyes "Stephine, stay with Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark...watch my daughter or I swear to god I'll come back and hang you from this building!" she ran after the some of the nurses.

"...Shouldn't we go look for this Nicole woman?" Pietro ask frowning

Wanda eyes glazed over then went back to normal "Don't worry about looking, I know where she is...Follow me and for pete sake Stark don't say anything to her cause it'll just be annoying."

"Hey!" feeling hurt "am I that annoying Cap'?" Tony turn to Steve or rather known as Captain America by the people shook his head "not now Tony, let's just follow Wanda."

Everyone followed Wanda but Tony who was not happy but gave up and followed after them not happy they turned against him.

Nicole's POV

I finally got on the roof of the Hospital I had to ram my shoulder into it just thinking of it I rub my shoulder seeing a bruise showing, I was wearing a tank-top with a blue jeans with tennis shoes I put my hands on the edge and peered over but bad idea my vision went in and out so I back up went on my knees hands still flat on the edge.

"Oh god, why must the only way out was the damn roof. How do I get down?" I sigh stood up put one leg over the edge and carefully put the other leg over so now I was sitting with my legs dangling over the edge, I squint my eyes looking for a man hole so that I can use as my gate-away. I found one right where I needed it to be. I reach my right hand to the manhole.

"Nicole!"

I almost fell forward startled by the voice behind me, I turn my body to the side slightly to see Wanda, Pietro, and three other guys I don't know and some lady with short curly red hair very pretty.

"...Uhhh Hi?" I wave my hand to him confuse and nervous being caught

"Don't do this..." my mouth turn into a frown when Wanda said that realizing she might think I was going to kill myself, I smack my forehead.

"I-I'm not going to jump-I-I mean I am going to jump-ugh! I was going to use water to catch me-." I was interrupted by her "No; stop running away." I look at her confuse moving my body facing them and stood up so now I was standing on the roof edge "W-what do you mean Wanda?"

"You don't need to run away anymore Nicole, You already have someone that want you around; Grace."

Realization shown in my bright blue eyes thinking of that woman Grace who was always there when I ended up in this Hospital, she reminds me of my mother so much. I shook my head close my eyes tightly fist clinch tightly at my sides head bowed.

"Your wrong...they well come for me, they well hurt anyone that I'm close too!" I took a step back making them step forward "Stop! Any closer I-I'll jump!" sweat rolled down my temples nervous and scared.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on sweet-cheeks, don't do anything stupid. Hi, names Tony Stark, Capcicle here is Steve, this nerdy guy is Bruce just don't get him angry-" said person look at him like he was crazy but he kept going, what was he up too? "-You already know red here and her fast brother, this lady though is Natasha. Now well you step down so we can all go out and have a nice party at my place?"

The whole group stared at Tony like he was insane, I frown "I didn't want any names, and don't you dare call me 'Sweet-cheeks' again or you'll be wetter then a dog." my eyes glowed brighter in anger from being called that ready to use my powers.

"...Right, whatever you say, Step away from the edge sweet-cheeks." seriously? The nerve of the guy! I flick my wrist up water from the manhole shot up making them look up but I made the water change duration; 'Tony Stark' soaking him wet, I scuff and smirk "I did warn ya 'sweet-cheeks' but I wont listen to cocky pricks specially strangers!" I had my hand still raised so the water was floating above me.

"Nicole!" my eyes widen in horror seeing Grace and her daughter behind Wanda, Pietro and their friends hand over her mouth in shock while the daughter had her mouth wide open.

"G-Grace?" I was scared, she now knows I have powers, she'll reject me just what I was afraid of from the start and why I didn't want to head home with her and her daughter.

She rush forward pass them "Get down from that edge right now!" I almost lost my balance when she said that, she was more worried about me on the edge thing, then having powers?! "Down. now, young lady!" I made a squeaking sound from the back of my throat step down from the edge who ran to me hugging me tightly and looking me all over like my mother would when I fell.

"Don't you ever scare me like that young lady!" I blink surprised, s-she was treating me like I was her own but she hardly knows me!

"I-I don't understand Grace..." tears threatened to roll down my face but I held it in "Why care for a stranger especially one with powers? I-I don't understand." I wrap my arms around my waist look away but a hand grab my chin making me look at Grace giving me the stern look.

"You may be a stranger with powers, your Caroline's daughter and I promised her I'll take care of you the last time you were at this Hospital. I prayed I'll find you again until I saw the news."

"...Oh..." my eyes widen in horror "I-I was on the news? Oh no! No, no, no, no!" I shook my head with my hands on my head "They probably saw it too!" Grace grab my shoulders gently "What do you mean sweetie?"

"T-the people who kidnapped me when I was little, the same bastards that took me away from my mom!" I cried out Grace pulled me to her holding me rubbing my back in circles while I cried.

"Oh, and Mr Stark?" Grace gently pulled away from me to walk over to Tony confuse same with everyone

"Uhh what is it?" I had a bad feeling and just by seeing Wanda smirk she knew what is going to happen

I felt sorry for Tony, maybe not cause right now the others were trying to calm Grace down and stop her from trying to drag Tony to the roof edge by his ear. I just know my life is going to get more interesting for now on.

...

Me: I just love to torture Tony Stark~ it's just too fun hee hee~ Keep on reading~ and if you want me to update faster review and tell me~ Ciao!


End file.
